


Where Roses Grow

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Family Drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight horror, Slow Burn, drust!Jaina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Kul Tiras calls for aid when a beast leaves a trail of corpses through Drustvar, and nothing seems to halt its advance. Sylvanas quickly finds out that for all her training and instinct, nothing could prepare her for what horror awaits in the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this now, as a shorter first chapter, because A) I haven't written Sylvaina in a LONG while and B) I am testing out the waters on this fic!  
> Please do enjoy :D

The sun was just beginning to rise up on the horizon as their ship sailed through the sea. It’s light painted the skies in dazzling ruby and golden hues, casting away the dark shadows of the night prior. Sylvanas felt the heat before the sun's rays even landed upon the sail of their ship.

The morning was upon them, and an end to this journey was in sight. Elven sailors, eager, sprang forth from their beds and emerged onto the deck of the ship. They shouted back and forth to each other, akin to the cries of the gulls soaring above them. 

Sylvanas laughed to herself as she watched one sailor nearly trip over himself. This ship was full of souls on edge, each one ready to end this near month-long voyage from Quel’thalas to Kul Tiras. To know once again how it felt to walk upon solid stone and earth. 

"Boralus in sight! Sailors at the ready, let's ease her into port!" The captain cried.

Sure enough, Sylvanas turned her head back out to sea just as first light hit the spires and roofs of Boralus. The Keep stood tall and proud amidst the smaller buildings, reaching up high into the sky to greet them. Even so early, the ranger could make out the sounds from the harbor - various bells and calls echoed out.

But no sound was loud enough to mask that of the creak of the boards directly behind her. Sylvanas’ ears immediately swiveled back to catch it a second time, and the rest of her body followed a split second later. 

“Good, I see your keen sense of hearing has not dulled on this journey. You will have need of it.” The Ranger-General spoke plainly.

Her mother moved to the railing of the ship, standing directly next to Sylvanas. Her silver eye turned out to face the ocean even whilst the ranger just stared at her. 

“It will not be long now before we are docked, Sylvanas. I hope you are ready.”

Sylvanas bowed her head, but not fast enough to hide her grin from her mother. “Always, mother.”

“Your ego will be your downfall if you do not temper it, Sylvanas.” Lireesa chided.

“I am merely confident in my ability. You raised us in the forest, taught us to hunt and survive. Both of which are things that I would like to think I excel at.”

“Yes, but this will not be the same. Hunting wild lynx and elk is vastly different from what hunting this creature will be like. That is if the tales are to be believed.”

“Do you think the Kul Tirans are lying?”

The Ranger-General shook her head. “No. I do believe _something_ stalks the forests of Drustvar, Kul Tiras would not have called for our aid personally if they did not need it.”

Sylvanas frowned. “Do you wish it was you hunting this beast rather than me?”

 _“Yes.”_ Her answer came without hesitation.

Sylvanas looked to her mother, her voice straining to hold its iron, “Do you fear that I will fail? Do you think me incapable of the task ahead? Is that-.”

Even with only one eye, the gaze she leveled upon Sylvanas was iron and it silenced the ranger immediately, “I do not doubt your ability, Sylvanas. But you do not yet know the enemy you face, and you cannot claim victory before the battle is even fought.”

“I know, mother-.”

“I do not wish to see what happened to both myself and your older sister be repeated. One wrong move and this creature _will_ kill you.”

“You taught me this lesson, but I will not fail. All that I have learned will be used to bring down this beast tormenting Kul Tiras. I will come back to Boralus dragging its head behind me-.”

_“Or I will not return at all.”_

The tension did not seem to bleed from the General’s form. Her expression was void of any sort of emotion, her stare was blank. Her face was iron and impossible to read, something that frustrated the ranger to no end.

“Then I have one last lesson for you.” Her voice broke the tension and pulled Sylvanas right back to focus. 

“Yes?”

Lireesa looked to her daughter, her hand reaching out to rest atop of the one resting atop the railing. “You may evade the creatures, guard yourself within the shadows and find shelter in the storm. But do not ever free yourself from caution, and worry…”

Her hand squeezed a little tighter around Sylvanas’ then, “...because there are still monsters lurking in Drustvar, and they will not stop until you are dragged into the darkness.” 

“I-.”

The ship rocked suddenly beneath their feet. Both of them braced themselves against the railing to steady their footing, before turning to see that they were already docked. Sailors had already lowered both anchor and sails, now just finishing up their work.

On the docks of Boralus, amongst the bustling merchants and sailors, about half a dozen armed guards stood at attention. In front of them stood Katherine Proudmoore, a smile curled up on her lips as she waved to them both.

Sylvanas looked back to her mother to say something more but stopped. For the first time in probably forever, she saw the spark of worry in her mother’s eye. Like there was so much more to be said, and now there was not nearly enough time to say it.

“Ranger-General, I am sorry to interrupt...but it is time to go.”

Lireesa squared her shoulders then, brushing past Sylvanas to step down off of their ship. “Then let us not keep her waiting.”

Her guards followed after with Sylvanas in tow. The ranger watched from the rear as her mother bowed before Katherine with a flourish. "Lady Proudmoore, it is a pleasure to see you once again. Thank you for inviting us into your home."

“The pleasure is mine, Lireesa. There is no need for such formality here, surely you remember that?” Katherine jested, embracing the elf in a hug.

Lireesa let out a laugh, “Of course, it has been some time since my last visit. You must forgive my manners, I hope you are faring better than last we spoke.”

“I am in good spirits but troubled for my nation. I will be better once our problem has been dealt with and we can once more live without fear.” Katherine replied, bowing her head for a moment.

“I can only imagine, but that is why we are here...speaking of-”

She stepped aside then and motioned through her guards towards Sylvanas, “May I present to you my daughter, Sylvanas Windrunner.”

At the mention of her name, Sylvanas strolled up through the guards and stopped at Lireesa’s side. Bowing just as her mother had before the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras.

Katherine offered a small smile. “An honor, Sylvanas. Such formality, but there is no need here. Your mother tells me that it will be you who tracks down this foul beast haunting our lands?”

"Indeed, Lady Katherine. My mother has trained me well, and I will not disappoint. This creature will be dealt with swiftly, and your people will be free to live once again."

The Lord Admiral looked to Lireesa, still smiling, “It is a relief to hear that, I can assure you. I imagine you both shall wish to rest before you disembark on your journey to Drustvar?”

“Unfortunately, I will not be going with my daughter. I cannot hunt as well as I once did, so I intend to wait here in the capital. Of course, I shall stay in the inn, I would not wish to intrude on your home.”

Katherine seemed to take great offense to that. “Lireesa Windrunner, if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times - when you are here my home is _your_ home.”

Sylvanas cut in. “As for myself, I had hoped to head out almost right away. If you should have transportation ready for me?”

“If you so wish, I have a driver on standby who would gladly take you right to the forest’s edge.” 

Sylvanas nodded, ignoring the strange glance she received from Lireesa. “I would be happy to catch a ride with them. The sooner I deal with this problem, the sooner you all can get back to living.”

“Then let us not waste a moment more.”

Katherine waved the pair along with her as they walked away from the ship. Both sets of guards fell into step at the front and rear, securing them as they maneuvered through the busy streets.

The Ranger-General and Lord Admiral talked back and forth, but their conversation was inaudible above the background noise of Boralus itself. Yet Sylvanas could see from the lingering touches and side-eyed glances that something was amiss.

Before she had the chance to question it, they crossed through the gates leading up towards Proudmoore Keep. Katherine gestured off to the right and stopped in her tracks, “That would be your ride right there, Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas followed where she was pointing with her eyes. Finally landing upon a cart on the other side of the stone path. The back of it was already filled with supplies and an older man tended to the large black horse hauling it.

“That man is Kilkreath, he is the only one brave enough - or foolish enough to travel the path through Drustvar. He has been with my family for many years, and you will find no better traveling companion.”

Sylvanas looked back to her mother and the Lord Admiral. “Then I suppose it is time for me to take my leave, I will rest once I arrive at my destination and then I will bring down this creature.”

Katherine nodded. “I appreciate this, more than words can express. I realize the danger you will be put in, and I only hope you survive this. All of Kul Tiras will be in your debt.”

“Give me a moment with my daughter, if you would not mind, Katherine. Then I will come inside and we shall catch up.”

There was a glance shared between them before the Lord Admiral continued forward with her guards, Sylvanas waited until they were out of earshot before grinning.

“So…want to explain what _that_ was all about?” 

Lireesa chuckled, “Well, that is a story for another time, Sylvanas. _You_ have work to do, and I will not be responsible for holding you up.”

The silence stretched on between them until Lireesa’s composure broke. She tugged her daughter into a hug and whispered. “Please, stay safe. I know you will do me proud, but if the beast is too much...there is no shame in coming back for help. Remember that.”

Sylvanas returned the hug, laughing. “I don’t know, maybe I will lose an eye too. We shall get matching eye patches!”

“That is not funny.” Lireesa deadpanned.

“Oh, you know it is. But I will be alright, mother. I will do our family proud, and I will bring honor to Quel’thalas. No beast can change that, and no number of teeth or claws will stop me.”

Lireesa forced herself to smile. “Then let me not take up any more of your time. May your arrows fly true, my child.”

With that, Lireesa retreated to where Katherine was waiting. Sylvanas watched them for a moment before she turned to face the wagon and the man who would take her right into the darkness of Drustvar. 

Each step towards it felt like one more step to something unknown _._ Anxiety crept into her chest, but she was quick to stamp it out immediately. She was Sylvanas Windrunner, no _beast_ would get the better of her.

"Excuse me? Are you Kilkreath?" She asked as she approached the man. 

He peered at her as he finished clipping a buckle in place, lowering his pipe from between his lips. “Aye, that would be me. You must be...Sylvanas, is it?”

She nodded and he extended a hand to her. “Pleasure to meet you! Ol' Katherine Proudmoore told me that I'd be hauling ya out to Drustvar at some point."

Sylvanas shook his hand. “Yes, and this is all I carry, save for my quiver and my bow. I prefer to travel light.”

"Yer gonna wish you hadn't when you lay yer eyes on this thing!" Kilkreath laughed, moving around to the other side of the cart.

He climbed up onto the bench, patting the space next to him. "But this be yer ticket to those cursed forests, so hop on and get settled. It is about an hours ride or more.”

Sylvanas moved to the side of the cart. She strapped her bag to the side, retying the knots several times to ensure that it would not be lost during their journey. 

“So, how’d the Lord Admiral find ye for this job?”

She laughed, climbing up onto the bench next to Kilkreath. “My mother is Ranger-General of Quel’thalas, she chose me to hunt the beast in her stead when Kul Tiras asked for aid.”

“Really? Katherine didn’t say anything ‘bout that, but I am sure she just forgot.”

He started the horse forward into a slow trot, peeling away from the Keep and towards the western roads that would take them to Drustvar. Chatting along with himself.

Sylvanas spared one last glance back at the Keep, her last chance to turn around and go home. But she had made a promise, this beast would fall and Kul Tiras would be free from the terror that it had caused to spread.

She settled back into her seat and focused on what was ahead. Content to just sit there and watch the world pass by while Kilkreath seemed to just go on and on about Kul Tiras. Even though he knew that she paid him no mind. The ranger was thankful for the background noises at the very least.

The wide-open plains and rolling hills of Tiragarde soon faded away as they drew farther from the capital, and the dark forests and snow-capped mountains of Drustvar appeared on the horizon. They beckoned to her, _warned her._

It was then that she chose to strike up a conversation, glancing over at the driver, “So, Katherine was telling me that you are the only man who will pass through Drustvar?”

Kilkreath chuckled, pipe hanging lazily out of the corner of his lips, “Sure am, only cause I have nothing to fear. That forest don’t trouble me because I don’t trouble it.”

“So you are quite familiar with the land then?”

“Aye, I suppose ye could say that.”

She tilted her head. “What can you tell me about this beast then?”

Kilkreath looked over at her, his face growing impassive for a moment before he shrugged. "As much as any local, but I can tell ya that this ain't no beast that yer dealing with. No natural one at least.”

"Has anyone seen this thing?"

"Aye, plenty of times. But every time it is different ya see. One merchant claimed he saw a stag with a skull for a face, another saying a bear…"

"But all of them just say that when it's near, the very forest around them comes _alive._ Branches grab at them, roots tangle around their legs...I ain't ever heard anything natural doing things like that.”

"No, certainly not. But people do tend to stretch the truth for entertainment especially with such fanciful tales.”

“These people ain’t no liars. I can tell you that.”

She raised an eyebrow, “No? Then what do you think it is?”

He leaned over closer, crowding Sylvanas’ personal space. His eyes quickly darted from left to right before he finally spoke. "You're dealing with one of them cursed folk, witches and the like."

"Witches!? Do you think this is a game?" Sylvanas sneered, her eyes narrowed.

He waved a hand in defense and held a finger up to his lips. "Eh, not so fucking loud! People’ll hear ya going off screaming things like that."

"You mean the... _witches?_ " She quipped back, notably quieter this time around.

Kilkreath nodded. "Yeah, and this one is the strongest I ever seen that's for damn sure. You'd be smart to turn back now, I seen what it did to them other hunters."

"I am not like any other hunter." She retorted

He laughed, shaking his head. "That's exactly what them other fellas said too, then they'd wind up just as dead as the fool before' em!"

The cart hit a bump and Sylvanas jumped in her seat, scowling. “How many hunters have you hauled this way?”

“Sure ye really want the answer to that?”

Her glare said it all, and he lifted his hands in defense. “About thirty hunters, maybe more.”

“Thirty!? When did this start happening?” 

“I’d have to say about twenty years or so..."

Sylvanas couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Why is Kul Tiras only calling for aid _now?_ ”

He shrugged. “We thought we had handled it ‘bout twelve years ago. Hunters claimed to kill it, had a body and everything...except it wasn’t dead.”

The ranger pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is a right mess isn’t it?”

“Yer telling me! I had to haul each of them hunters up here! Katherine was so desperate to get rid of the thing, I couldn’t just say no…she ain’t been right since losing her daughter.”

“When was that?” 

“Two years before this damn beast showed up.”

Sylvanas scanned the trees around them at the sound of a rather large crack, like a tree being knocked to the ground. “Are the two events connected?”

He shook his head. "Nah, very unlikely, that two-year gap really makes the difference. This beast has no ties to Jaina Proudmoore.”

"Whatever _did_ happen to Katherine's daughter? I heard, but thought it best not to ask.”

"Smart. But ain't much to tell. It was an accident really, poor Jaina got stuck in a nasty current right off the port and that was it. The ocean just took her away."

He huffed on his pipe and sighed. "A damned shame too, Jaina was beloved by everyone. Her father, Daelin most of all. She was just a young lass, had to be at least sixteen when it happened."

Sylvanas frowned. "I don't think I met Daelin…"

"And ye likely won't. He was with Jaina that day and...blames himself for not getting her out. Man spends most of his days at sea now, thinks that one day he will find her and bring her home."

She opened her mouth to speak when an overwhelming sense of dread flooded through her in a matter of seconds. Kilkreath looked at her, his own eyes blown wide.

“Do you fe-.” He began.

_“Yes.”_

It was then that a ghastly, ear-splitting howl, unlike anything that she had ever heard before thundered in her ears. Not that of any wolf, but something more akin to wail of a banshee. The call echoed within itself, it was so loud and bellowing that it had her stomach twisted into knots, and brought bitter, stinging bile rising in her throat.

Next to her, Kilkreath seemed to struggle for air. His horse praced about uneasy and frightened, jostling the cart and both of them with it. That cry, everything about it was unnatural, no beast of this world was capable of such a sound.

Not one that sent such fear rushing through her veins anyways, paralyzing her in a second. Like she was trapped under a spell and could no longer do anything, helpless but to wait for death.

 _"Stop, stop, STOP."_ She screamed within her mind at the horrific call.

Yet it persisted. She was not sure what foul thing this was, but its power was tangible around them. For despite the clean air that they once had breathed, now it felt as if smoke and brimstone clouded her lungs, strangling her without any effort.

Then as quickly as it had began, the sound faded away to complete silence. No birds sang their pretty songs, the trees did not groan and shudder in the breeze. Even the man next to her went dead quiet save for his ragged breaths. It was as if life itself had been brought to a standstill.

“What was...that!?" She stammered, grasping at her neck once she could finally breathe again.

“That…” He paused, swallowing hard before he looked towards her, “...is the beast that you are hunting.”

_Gods what have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this project is quickly consuming my life, but PLEASE enjoy :)

The old wagon creaked and its wheels shuddered along the stone path. It was the only sound to reach their ears. The forests around them had been stilled, life itself too frozen and scared to move - leaving behind only an uneasy quiet. A crunch of leaves here, and rustling from the branches there. Each sound that broke the silence had Sylvanas’ ears on an almost constant swivel.

Unease crept into her muscles, the fingers gripping her bow tapped nervously against the decorated arm. She kept an arrow notched just as a precaution. If anything dared to cross their path that was to be deemed a threat then she would bring it down without fail. 

At her side, Kilkreath fidgeted nervously on the small wooden bench. Even as he huffed away on his pipe the scent of tobacco and the smoke could not begin to hide the haunted expression plastered on his face. 

No, the ghastly, glossed over gleam to his eyes spoke volumes. How his foot frantically tapped against the wooden boards. Kilkreath wasn’t just nervous, he was downright _terrified._

As they rolled over another small bump, he finally seemed to regain his courage. The pipe was lowered from between his lips, and as he exhaled he looked over to her. 

“Arom’s Stand is just up ahead over these hills, I’ll be needin’ to stop there. Best to check on the people living there, make sure everyone’s alright.”

Sylvanas just kept running her fingers along with the feathers of her notched arrow, “Whatever you need to do. Where do you plan to go once finished there?”

“Right into the forest. There is a village on the western coast. A tiny place called Falconhurst, gotta try and bring them these supplies from Boralus.”

That caught her attention, her eyes going wide, “ _Through_ the forest? Are you mad? You fear this beast, why risk your life and run straight into its jaws after what we just heard?”

Kilkreath frowned, “I could be askin’ you the same, lass.”

“I am doing this on behalf of my people, to protect _yours._ This...thing has been a menace for long enough, and it is time to put it down.”

He jabbed the end of his pipe into her arm, “To help! That is why we run right into the jaws of this beastie. You and I both, our reasons are not so different.”

Sylvanas let out a chuckle, “Alright, fair point. But how do you suggest we get by the thing?”

“Eh, I’ll simply not stray away from the path. As long as we don’t make no commotion, I think that’ll keep us safe.”

The ranger stared on incredulously, “You _think?”_

Kilkreath shrugged, stating nonchalantly, “Ya never know, the thing might decide it wants its meals with a little more elf in them.”

“That wasn’t funny.”

"I wasn't tryna be funny, lass. The locals in Falconhurst made stories and a song out of the hunters who dare to come after the beast. I'm sure they'll sing it for ya once we get there."

_Cheery._

As the rounded the bend, the chatter from the villagers of Arom’s Stand could be heard. People shouted back and forth, clearly in a panic. Sylvanas picked up on the orders to strengthen their defenses and barricade the gates as soon as possible.

These people had heard the beast too, and now they feared its wrath.

“We had best hurry before they close the gates on us.”

They rolled up into the outskirts of the town when suddenly a heavily armored woman started to approach the cart. She stepped into their path and held up a hand to halt them in their tracks. 

"Kilkreath, is that you, ya old bugger?"

He waved and managed a friendly smile, "Sure is, Cap'n! Just making my usual supply run, and got some fresh meat for the hunt."

Sylvanas felt the woman's eyes upon her then, clearly judging, "Really? Sure you picked up the right one? She don’t look like much.”

Kilkreath cleared his throat, "I'd mind yer tongue captain, you'd be speakin’ with Sylvanas Windrunner - Daughter of the Ranger General. If anyone would be killin’ that beast, its her.”

The Captain snorted with a mock salute, "Apologies, miss. But that beast ain't gonna care none for yer title or who yer mother is when it sinks its teeth into ya."

"I'll be certain to keep that in mind," The ranger spat back.

At her side, Kilkreath cleared his throat. He motioned towards the west, cutting in, "Listen, Cap'n, we need passage through the gate so I can head on to Falconhurst."

“I’m not so sure that’s a grand idea, Kilkreath. Surely ya have heard that howl when coming up the hill? That damned monster is far too close to be comfortable.”

Kilkreath grumbled under her breath, motioning to the wagon full of supplies, “I understand that, ma’am. But I ain’t been out to those folks in Falconhurst for weeks now, I need to be getting these supplies out to them as soon as I can.” 

“But-.” The captain began, lifting a hand as if to argue.

“We _have_ to, miss. Ya won’t have to keep’em open long, just enough for us to slip through.”

With a sigh, the guard captain threw her hands up in defeat. “Alright, fine! But don’t say I didn’t warn ya, old man. It’s yer own damn funeral.”

He laughed at that, nudging Sylvanas, “Just be at the gate, Captain. We just gotta make a quick stop at the inn, then promise we’ll be on our way.”

The woman stormed off towards the gate, barking out orders not to barricade the gate. Sylvanas watched the guards as they continued forward onto the path, heading right into the small town.

She found her gaze drawn to the peoyoye huddled at their doorsteps, each one of them was watching her through wary eyes. They had stopped bustling about just to watch the cart roll on by. 

“Why do they stare at us…?” Sylvanas whispered, leaning closer to Kilkreath.

He leaned in as well, whispering so that none could hear his words but her, “They all fear that you will anger the beast and that yer actions against it will bring it’s wrath down upon their heads.”

“My job is to slay this monster, whatever it is. To _protect_ them. Do they truly think I would ever bring about their demise intentionally?”

“Perhaps not intentionally, but hunters been coming after this thing for nearly two decades. They fear that yer interference may be what causes it to finally snap.”

Sylvanas’ words died on her tongue as they rolled to a stop before one of the larger buildings. It was old, certainly, but still looked clean and proper. An old wooden sign hung above the door, creaking and groaning in the wind as it swayed.

“Ah, here we go!”

Kilkreath down from the cart, tying off the horse to the nearby post before turning to Sylvanas, “Alright, lass. Stay put, I gotta head inside for a few things. While I’m at it, I’ll get some information for ya if I can.”

“You got it. The help is appreciated, Kilkreath.”

He waved her off and walked into the inn. Sylvanas leaned back against the seat of the cart, shuddering against the cold wind. She suddenly wished she had brought another cloak, no one had told her just _how_ cold it would be here.

She tilted her head back as a frosty shudder ran down her spine, her eyes casting skywards to peer up at the great snow-capped mountains. They were a beauty to behold, and she couldn’t help but feel puny beneath their shadow. 

The sights and views of Kul Tiras would have to wait to be enjoyed. If she were here for any other reason, Sylvanas would have gladly taken the time to explore. But not now, not with so much at stake. 

It was then, with her thoughts adrift, that a very different chill crept down the length of her spine. It was unlike the chill of the frost. No, it was a prickling sensation at the base of her skull, it was a sharp pain as her breath caught so suddenly in her throat. 

Dark, hollow power seemed to fill her chest and burned in her veins. It sent her heart aflutter and settling as a knot in the depths of her stomach.

She shot forward in the seat, gasping for air that seemed to be ripped from her very body. A taste like ash, and of bitter, sour bile tainted her tongue. Her eyes shot up, peering high up the mountain until her eyes landed upon a figure. One so out of place with the surroundings.

Distance prevented her from discerning any details of who they were, but Sylvanas could _feel_ their gaze. It left her overwhelmed with a sensation that was beyond fear, beyond dread - _something unnatural._

Then came a creeping breeze. It ghosted across her neck, over her ear and curling through strands of golden hair. It brought goosebumps to rise upon her quickly paling skin and like a lover’s caress, it came to brush aside her hair and whisper sweet nothings to her alone. 

Until she _heard_ the whispers. From a voice that she could not recognize, no, it was soft like a calm spring breeze and yet it felt more powerful than any storm of this world.

_“So, they send another to get lost in my forest...I’ll be waiting most eagerly, little hunter.”_

The whisper faded, and it was then that Kilkreath chose to return. He shuffled up onto the bench next to her and startled her out of the trance with a jump. She tore her eyes away from the figure on the mountain as the terrible sensations faded. 

When Sylvanas jumped, he quickly held up his hands in defense, “Hey, eas there! I just got some supplies for the road, what’s gotten ya spooked?”

Her eyes shot back to the mountain, scanning across the rocky outcropping where she had spotted the figure, “N-nothing. Just, on edge.”

The man laughed at that, “If ya think yer on edge now, just you wait until we travel right into the heart of Drustvar. It is only gonna get worse from here, lass.”

She would have rathered to talk about anything else. So in an attempt to steer the conversation from the ever-present darkness that awaited them in Drustvar, Sylvanas gestured to the bag he had hauled along with him from the inn, “I trust your visit to the inn was productive?”

Kilkreath followed her gesture as he grabbed the reins, “Aye! Got us some food for the road, just to tide us over until we reach Falconhurst. Spoke to a nice gentleman as well.”

“And?”

He swung the wagon around, rolling them towards the gate, “He was saying that yer beast has been lurking around a lot more than usual lately.”

Sylvanas let out a sigh, “Not good, that is going to mean that the creature is near now. Making our journey through all the more dangerous.”

Kilkreath peered over at her, “It ain’t too late, lass. We can call for some aid, there is no shame in that.”

“No, no...I knew what I was getting myself into. Let us go ride right into the very jaws of hell.” She muttered, tightening her grip on her bow once again.

As they approached the gates, hell is certainly what it felt like. Facing the pair down were about a dozen armed guards, each one glaring at them with a burning fury in their eyes.

“Jeez...these folks are not happy,” Kilkreath muttered under his breath.

Sylvanas was hyperfocused on the guards, wary as some of them seemed to move closer towards the cart, “What is their problem?”

“Likely the same one that bothers the villages so damn much. This beast has been cursing our home for almost two decades, Lady Sylvanas. They fear what evil it will bring down upon their heads in retaliation.”

The guard captain was standing by for their arrival. When her eyes landed on Kilkreath she turned to her men and waved her hand, “Open up the gates, let these two go through!”

Riding through the gates was more nerve-wracking than Sylvanas expected. The iron gaze of every single guard seemed to burn right into them as they passed. They were afraid of what her coming meant, just like the villagers.

She could not, _would not_ , dwell on such things. Her mother had asked her to take up this hunt in her stead, and Kul Tiras needed this creature dealt with. If these people could not handle what was required of her then they had best stay out of her way.

No sooner than they were through the gates did the guards have them slammed shut yet again. Kilkreath grumbled under his breath about cowards but kept the horse trotting forward down towards the forest.

As the dark treeline laid before them, Kilkreath peered over at her and said, “Too late to turn back now. I hope yer ready for this.”

Sylvanas inhaled and squared her shoulders, “As ready as I’ll ever be, let us focus on the road ahead.”

“Ye got it, lass.”

Closer and closer, they rolled towards the forest. Just a little farther down the hill and they would be right in the beast’s home. The dying, twisted trees reached out their claw-like branches and threatened to pull them in for good.

The anticipation was maddening, the hand on her bow flexed and tightened around the decorated wood. She felt so ready, so eager to jump right into the hunt. Wherever this creature wanted to run, Sylvanas would give chase.

Sunlight faded behind the canopy covering the road, but still found a way to creep into the dark corners of Drustvar. This forest was not nearly as silent, it bristled with many sounds and various fauna. It was _alive._

“How long will it take us to cross through the forest to Falconhurst?”

Kilkreath scratched at his beard, shrugging, “Usual time would be, two, three hours at the most. Longer if that beastie comes making trouble for us.”

Sylvanas grinned, “Well, we had better pray that doesn’t happen. Don’t want this trip to be _too_ exciting just yet.”

He fumbled around in the bag between them suddenly, “I got a spare pipe if yer itching for a smoke, lass. Kick back, relax."

“Ah, no, I don’t. Thank you for the offer. Nor can I afford to relax, not on this journey.” Sylvanas replied with a shake of her head.

Kilkreath shrugged, fumbling with his pipe. A noise off in the trees pulled her attention away, ears swiveling to catch more of a steadily growing sound. Only to find a small hare dashing through the leaves farther into the forest.

It filled her with such dread to see the forest look as it did, so dark and twisted. Nothing like the beautiful, sprawling forests of Quel’thalas. Surely the land had not always looked this horrid, it was as if the very forest had been cursed.

 _“There has to be some sort of tale about Drustvar.”_ Sylvanas mused.

She turned to ask him when something moved in the trees on his side of the path. Her eyes narrowed but quickly widened. A loud thunderous sound echoed out from the trees, louder than any drums of war. It sounded as if the trees were shattering beneath the force of... _something large_. 

Then came the tremors, rattling the cart in its path. The horse stopped, nervously stamping at the dirt beneath them. Kilkreath frowned and reached back into the cart, pulling out a lantern to get a better view.

“What is that!?” Sylvanas exclaimed, readying her bow as the lantern was sparked to life.

"I don't know, I cannot see a fuckin' thing."

The light from the lantern was not nearly enough to reach farther into the trees, and with daylight hiding behind the canopy - there was very little chance to see into the brush.

Something _was_ coming however, there was no denying it. Not from the way the thundering sound grew even louder, and how the tremors became even stronger. 

“We...we need to get out of here righ-.” Kilkreath began, moving to climb down off of the cart.

He never finished his sentence. The cart was struck by such a large force and it moved at such an incredible speed, both of them were thrown to the dirt. The cart was left in nothing more than a pile of shattered crates and broken boards.

Sylvanas hit the ground hard, and the air was knocked clean out of her lungs. Then she _screamed._ The weight of the debris toppled over onto her body, pinning her beneath the heavy pile of rubble from the waist down. She groaned and sputtered, crimson seeping past her pale lips as she tried desperately to free herself but to no avail.

The lantern that Kilkreath had been holding had shattered against the old oaken boards, flames spread easily across the wood and devoured it as fuel. Crawling closer and closer to where she lay, and sending columns of thick, black smoke twisting up into the canopy.

“Kil...K-kilkreath!” She cried out, even as the world spun around her and her mind was running a mile a minute. 

Sylvanas scanned her surroundings as much as she could from where she laid, trapped. Her vision was blurry, unfocused, but just barely did she manage to make out the shape of Kilkreath laying in the dirt a few scarce feet from her. 

“Lass...y-ye got...to get a-away.” He staggered out, trying to crawl over to where she was pinned.

The earth trembled, softer this time than before as their attacker seemed to stalk ever closer for the kill. Kilkreath must have seen the beast first because Sylvanas watched in horror as he brought his hands up to defend himself before he was suddenly dragged away out of sight.

The creature snarled, and his cry was cut short by a brutal _crunch._ Signaling his end.

Harder, Sylvanas fought against the weight of the wooden boards and crates that kept her pinned at the sound of her companion dying. Even still she fought when a large shape appeared through the columns of smoke. Illuminated by the light of the growing inferno.

A large claw, formed from what appeared to be tangled roots and branches shifted forward into sight. Landing on the rubble right next to where Sylvanas laid, applying just enough pressure onto the ranger to have her sneering and sobbing in pain from injuries she could not yet see.

Desperate still, Sylvanas clawed at the dirt and stones trying to get away from the cart. But it was hopeless, she could do nothing but wait for her end to be wrought down upon her by teeth and fangs.

 _“I told you, little hunter…”_ Came a voice, inhuman and ghastly.

More force was pressed down into her body, and she let out a cry. It was then that, through the black fumes, Sylvanas found herself staring into brilliant eyes of a searing azure hue. Closer still the beast loomed in, just enough for the ranger to make out the blurred shape of its skull through her spinning sight.

_“I would be waiting for you...eagerly.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drust Jaina is big sexc AHHH


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i been updating things like CRAZY lately, thanks so much to everyone joining me on this ride !!!

Lireesa could not remember the last time her sight had been blessed with the elegance of Proudmoore Keep’s interior with all the pleasant emerald and bronze tones. It had scarcely changed in the many absent years she had spent away. Even the old library where she sat had not a single detail out of place, left exactly as she remembered it.

Although, it was significantly less dusty this time around.

She was shaken from her reverie by Katherine returning. The woman sat a cup of tea, still steaming on the small table between their chairs.

“The kitchen still had that tea you are so fond of stocked, and with a dash of honey...that was always your favorite.”

A smile crept up onto Lireesa’s lips, “I am surprised you remembered how I take my tea, it has surely been far too long since you have made it.”

Katherine managed a smile all her own, taking a slow, lingering sip from her cup, “Actually, I made it for myself quite often. This tea always was a comfort for me, even after you had departed. I was more so worried that I might have drunk all of it.”

“Well, lucky me then,” Lireesa snickered as she simply let the smell of her tea soothe her. 

She needed it. Despite being so composed, so regal and held together. Lireesa was terrified for her daughter who surely had to be trapezing and dashing through the forests of Drustvar by now.

This hunt though, there was something about it that did not settle right in her gut. Sure the tales told by the lucky few survivors seemed grand and too far-fetched to be real, but deeper still - there was something that rang true. Something beneath all those false stories was much darker.

Of course, she had taught Sylvanas well, just as she had taught all of her children how to hunt and make it in the harshest conditions. Lireesa had passed along the knowledge that her mother had passed on to her. So there was no doubt in Sylvanas’ ability.

But this creature, what it truly was. Lireesa had never faced anything like it ever before. Not in all her years alive. The people of Drustvar were on Sylvanas’ side and could pass to her knowledge of the lands beneath her feet.

_They would have to be enough._

Lireesa could only hope that she had prepared her daughter enough. Not simply to hunt, but to survive _._

“You worry about her.”

The Ranger-General peered over the rim of her mug at Katherine, “I trained my daughter well.”

“Of that, I have no doubts, my old friend. But you still very clearly worry about her,” Katherine replied with a laugh, reaching out to rest a hand upon Lireesa’s arm.

Despite all the years apart, Lireesa forgot just how adept Katherine was at reading her. It truly had become a talent of hers just to tell when the elf was overthinking, or worried. She had been the only one ever capable of reading the Ranger-General.

“You know you can talk to me, Lireesa,” Katherine finally spoke when the silence between them persisted just a moment too long.

Lireesa bowed her head as the hand around her arm squeezed just a bit tighter. Her voice was low as she muttered, “I should know better than to even begin to try and hide anything from you, my lady...but you are right. These stories that your people tell, they are horror stories.”

“I know, and if they hold any sort of truth to them then no one is safe. This creature is a terror and curse upon Kul Tiras. So many souls, lost, to this creature's _wrath."_

A frustrated growl fled from Lireesa’s chest, “It should be me out there, how dare I just risk my daughter like this-! It should be _me,_ Katherine-.”

The sudden warmth of skin upon her own halted that anger. Hands had quickly abandoned the teacup and cupped at her jaw, cradling her face. Thumbs brushed gently against her skin, and Lireesa had no willpower to resist leaning into the softness of the Lord Admiral’s palm.

“Breathe, Lireesa,” The command was a mere whisper from Katherine’s lips, but it was one that Lireesa did not dare disobey.

It was incredible just how quickly that gentle touch immediately quelled the worst of her fears and her anger. All of her focus was on the woman who was currently cradling her face.

“You have fought for millennia, if not longer, Lireesa. For all of your famed skill and prowess, we both know that you are no longer as capable of a hunter as you once were. It is time for you to rest.”

Katherine paused to rest a hand over the Ranger-General’s heart, “Trust in your daughter, for if I know you as well as I think...you would not have left her to be unprepared for this world.”

_Unprepared._

Just thinking about such a thing caused Lireesa’s old wounds to ache. A splitting pain radiated out from behind the patch over her left eye, spreading down to the scars across her cheek and jaw. They told a deeper story than she ever could, a reminder of what she had lost.

The price of being unprepared _._

“I just...I fear to lose her. After everything, to lose a daughter like that-.”

Her words locked in her throat as she stared at Katherine, realizing what she had just said. “I am sorry...I forget who I speak with, I meant no offense."

Katherine did not lower her hands, but her smile faded. “It is, quite alright, Lireesa.”

“No it is not, I forget myself...I can only imagine how difficult it has been for you and I am sorry that I was not here for you as often as I should have been.” Lireesa crooned, brushing a loose strand of hair from the woman’s face.

“It has been over twenty years since the accident. Jaina would not have wanted us to wallow in despair for the rest of our days.”

Katherine frowned, “Something that her father still needs to learn, clearly enough.”

“Where is Daelin? I thought for sure he would be here with you, waiting to greet us.”

The Lord Admiral looked away from Lireesa and finally lowered her hands, clenching them into tight fists in her lap as she spoke, “I am afraid that he spends his days chasing ghosts. The last time I saw him was nearly three months ago, he barely comes home anymore.”

"Whatever do you mean?"'

"He thinks he will find Jaina. Some part of him...believes that she is still alive somewhere, he 'feels' it," Katherine shook her head, her hands relaxing and smoothing down her clothes.

Her eyes landed back on Lireesa, waving her off before she could speak, “But you needn’t worry yourself about that, I just wish now that I had asked for one of your rangers instead. That way your family might have stayed out of harm’s way.”

“I do worry for my daughter, but I would not have trusted anyone else to this task but my children. Sylvanas will be prepared for any threat that dares to make itself known to her.”

Katherine smiled wide when Lireesa brought a hand up from her lap, brushing her lips against her knuckles in a reverent kiss, “And if she would have need of anything on her journey, I would give whatever was within my power to give, Lireesa.”

Lireesa smiled right back as she settled back into her chair, “Then she has nothing to fear.”

* * *

Sylvanas was terrified _._

Everything had just melded into one blurred mess. She remembered their departure from Arom's Stand, remembered the cart being shattered by the creature and how it felt it be trapped beneath the burning wood. Then gods, what it had done to poor Kilkreath. She could still hear so clearly the sound of bones breaking, and how it felt as the ground trembled beneath the beast's steps. The sound of its voice. How it had crooned and growled to her. Each syllable echoed within itself, so unnatural and not a sound she would soon forget.

Sylvanas remembered being trapped, realizing that it would bring her to a swift end. She had been lying right there in the dirt, helpless and ripe for the beast’s kill. But now? Now she was running. Somehow, the ranger had managed to free herself, retrieve her supplies when the beast retreated into the darkness. Deeper into Drustvar she ran, and with every moment that passed she grew farther from Arom's Stand, heading west. That was all she knew, _west._

With one hand up to push away and shield her face from the ensnaring branches and the other was pressed tight against the wound in her abdomen, Sylvanas pushed her body harder than she ever had before. Her wound was deep, and blood dripped down into the tangling roots that she stumbled over but she would not stop.

Her already shaky steps were made even worse by the slight tremble in the earth beneath her feet. The beast was hot on her trail and in her current state, she did not doubt that it could overpower her. But this game it had started, it wanted to toy with her.

A howl ripped through the sky. Sylvanas panicked more, unable to pinpoint the keening noise from any specific direction. It sounded like it was coming from all around her, and was closing in so fast. It would not be long now before this monster was upon her and finally ended this game.

_Gods, help me._

She had no idea where she was going, the trees seemed endless. Stretching on and twisting around her for miles and miles, Sylvanas knew for a fact that she had already lost her way. But with this blasted hound of hell right on her heels, it was the farthest thing from her thoughts.

There was a thunderous crash, and a tree shifted out of the corner of her eye. It had her diving down into the underbrush nearby to another toppled tree, one hand shot back to curl around her bow and the other stayed pressed to her wound.

Pain splintered through her ribs, and Sylvanas had to slap a hand down over her mouth to muffle her pained cries. Yet further still, she recoiled down into the safety of the underbrush. Hoping that it alone would be enough.

The silence that overtook the forest as she laid there in wait was maddening. So quiet that she felt her pulse pounding in her ears, waiting for an end that she could not see.

That was when she saw it. Well, rather, saw it move.

It started as just a tiny flicker of movement between the brush. One little leaf that seemed out of place against its surroundings. Then another, and before Sylvanas knew it, the whole branching carrying the leaves moved.

_The forest was alive._

She was suddenly painfully aware that the brush would not be enough shelter, so she dove down further. Nestling herself beneath the mangled of the uprooted tree that she had been hiding next to.

“I can smell your blood, hunter. So lost amongst the trees, just for me.” The beast’s same ghastly voice carried out over the wind.

large breathing just a few feet from where she sat hidden. Sylvanas quickly notched an arrow, keeping her eyes glued to the opening to her hiding place.

"Mmm, and your fear. You are just as scared as every other man they dared to cut me down."

Sylvanas keep her bow at the ready, even while nestled beneath the root out of sight. Her ears swiveled continuously with every crunch of twigs and leaves, with every harsh unholy sound to come from the encroaching beast.

"For all your training there was nothing in this world that could have prepared you for this, prepared you..."

As the voice faded, the forest around them went deathly silent once more. Completely and unnaturally so, not even creak and groan of the trees themselves filled the quiet. 

The voice was much closer when it spoke again, almost as if it was being crooned directly into Sylvanas' ear. _"For me."_

With the sudden shock, Sylvanas was startled so much that she jolted forward - _right out of her hiding place._ But she was quick to correct her error, whirling back around to face the tree with her arrow ready to fire.

That was when she saw the beast in its full glory before her, and the blood within her veins turned to ice.

A large, bloodied skull replaced any visible living flesh on its head. But it moved with an unnatural life as it seemed to breathe - just watching her. Lines of glowing blue decorated down its snout, and up to the grand pair of antlers sprouting from the top of its head. Black ichor seeped from between its razor-sharp teeth, dripping onto the ground between them.

Its hollow sockets were what scared her the most, it was nothing but an _emptiness_ that still managed to pierce clean through her soul. Even though she tried to hold strong against its awesome power, she could taste the arcane pouring off of it in waves. Her sensitivity to magic had her knees quivering right then and there.

"Nothing to say now, little elf?" It taunted, slinking down off of the uprooted tree to stand on the ground in front of her.

Sylvanas could not reply. Everything felt frozen, save for her heart which thundered like the drums of war within her chest. Yet she stood stock still, with her bow at the ready and an arrow drawn back.

Gnarled roots and branches made up its body, the old wood groaned in protest as the thing crept forward. Against it’s back, a set of powerful wings were tucked in close whilst moss and various other plants seemed to decorate its body. Vines swayed from its antlers as it moved.

One of its clawed talons came up to rest on the forest floor directly next to Sylvanas and it loomed closer. The foulness of its breath had her stomach churning and twisted into knots, the warmth of it on her skin made her shudder in horror.

_It had been right. None of the years of training prepared her for this._

"G-gods…" Sylvanas stammered, falling back into the leaves. The grip on her bow finally loosening.

This thing, let out the most horrifying laugh. A sound like the clattering of bones rumbled up from the depths of its body, “This is the part where you _run.”_

That was exactly what Sylvanas did next. She pushed up from the dirt and immediately took off once more into the black of the forest, just narrowly avoiding the razor-sharp claws that took a swipe at her.

_Run, RUN!_

Sylvanas could barely keep her feet under her as the earth trembled beneath her. The thunderous crack of old oak trees alerted her to the fact that the creature was right on her trail, getting closer with each second.

There was no way to outrun it, and surely no way to fight such a demon, hiding was truly her only option. Sylvanas had to take that chance.

Like the gods had heard her prayers, her eyes caught sight of a brilliant ruby hue peeking out from between the trees. It almost glowed against the dreary landscape of Drustvar, a light to stand alone in the darkness.

She leaped over a tangled root, ignoring the splintering pain in her side as she sped towards the only color in this dying forest.

Emerging from between the trees, Sylvanas found herself nestled in a clearing that was shielded by the overgrown canopy of branches high above. Only slivers of light managed to creep through to reach the forest floor, but what did make it through, illuminated the most stunning crimson that she had ever see.

Roses. Hundreds of them, if not thousands filled the entirety of the clearing. Such a beautiful flower growing amongst the cursed, mangled trees. Sylvanas could scarcely believe her own eyes. 

It was then, whilst she stared upon the flowers, that she finally noticed just how quiet the world had become. No tremors tore through the dirt beneath her feet, no longer did the trees break beneath the creature’s strength. There was no sign that it had kept up its pursuit.

Even as she stepped further into the field of roses, her eyes were glued to the forest from where she had emerged. Waiting for any sign of the pursuing beast. Surely it could not have vanished so quickly.

_Lovely isn’t it?_

A chill rushed straight up her spine, sending anxiety settling deep in the pit of her stomach. Sylvanas’ ears flattened against her head as the feeling of being watched quickly overwhelmed. Her fingers shifted on her bow as her eyes darted across the trees.

There was a rustle in the flowers from somewhere over her shoulder and Sylvanas whirled around with an arrow at the ready. What she found standing before her nearly stopped her heart right in its tracks.

It was a woman, dressed head to toe in various furs and cloth. Clasped in one hand was a tall wooden staff decorated with a skull and various wildflowers, the bone had some sort of blue markings painted across it giving it a ghastly expression.

She took a step forward despite the arrow leveled for her skull, a little more into one of the peeking beams of light and she was further illuminated. It revealed that her other arm was completely wooden, made up of a series of twisting roots. The tips of her fingers sharpened to claws.

Then that was when Sylvanas saw her eyes, they burned with a deep shimmering blue that seemed to bore directly into her soul. Her face painted with similar glowing marks to her staff, and down her wooden arm was curling, varying patterns of runes and crests.

"Who-."

The raw arcane pouring off from the woman made the words catch in Sylvanas’ throat. It was the same sensation that the beast had sent spiraling through her veins. Suffocating in its intensity, and it felt like she was being drowned alive in wave after wave of pure magic. 

This woman was that creature, there was no doubt about it in the ranger's mind.

She tried to loose her arrow, but the magic’s temptation had her hands trembling around her bow and threw off her aim. Her arrow whizzed right by the woman’s head, who didn’t even react to nearly having it buried between her eyes. No, she only let out a small laugh at the attempt on her life.

“Why don’t you put that silly thing down, hunter?”

Before Sylvanas could even reply, magic flared to life at the tips of the woman’s fingers. Oaken claws sparked with arcane and her bow was suddenly sent flying off to the side, landing in the roses - _far out_ _of reach._

"Now, now...that is much better."

Azure eyes landed on her again, and slowly, the woman strolled forward through the roses towards Sylvanas. She walked through the clearing like she had stared upon its beauty a thousand times, so used to them that she was unphased by their existence in this dying landscape.

But the ranger quickly panicked as she drew even closer. With each step that this woman took towards her, the more intense that the flow of arcane energies became and even just with the few feet between them the effect was dizzying. Sylvanas could barely focus on her predicament, leaving her vulnerable.

"Don't-."

The woman smiled even as Sylvanas stumbled both over herself and her own words. She tripped and fell back into the roses, just barely managing to cushion her fall with her hands. The earth beneath her palms was noticeably quite damp, and her hands even sank into the soil a few inches. But she was more concerned with keeping herself away from the mysterious stranger, _the beast._

But when she pulled her hands away from the dirt, Sylvanas let out a gasp. Soil fell away from her palms, but the moisture it left behind on her skin was blood. Still _wet_ blood. 

"Oh, gods, what is this!?"

Sylvanas jumped up from the ground and her eyes darted back to the soil where her hands had come to rest, her heart stuttering in her chest at the sight. It was a very _human_ hand that she had uncovered in her desperate attempt to get away.

This was not some beautiful field of flowers, _it was a graveyard._ Darker alone than the entirety of the forest surrounding it.

“Isn’t it lovely to see them growing?”

Sylvanas shook her head and pushed up onto unsteady feet, barely able to process what was happening, “You...killed them…all of them…"

"They trespassed in my home, I gave them ample opportunity to leave. They did not."

"They were innocent people!" 

The woman shrugged, "Innocence depends on one's point of view."

Sylvanas wanted to seethe with rage, she wanted to kill this creature standing in front of her. But the woman seemed to sense her wrath and quickly spoke up, "An act of creation always begins with an act of destruction. I figured if anyone would understand that, it would be you…”

Sylvanas finally snapped, no more would she tolerate this woman's taunts. The ranger reached for her belt, fingers curling around the hilt of her dagger. With one quick, fluid movement, Sylvanas withdrew the blade and lunged straight for the woman standing before her. She choked back and ignored the pull of those arcane magics in the stranger's veins or the wicked smile that curled up on her lips. 

"Ah, ah. I don't think so, _Sylvanas._ "

That was the last thing she heard before a rush of arcane poured into her body, and the following sensory overload sent her mind spiraling into darkness. Her dagger fell to the dirt first, then Sylvanas felt herself drop to the earth next. Bloodied roses surrounded her on every side, and a dark shadow loomed ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update, but im sweating @ drust jaina


End file.
